


Hook Up

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anonymity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is out for a night on the town, and when he sees Tony, he takes advantage. Tony rolls with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Up

Steve was enjoying the heavy beat of the club he'd found. It was very loud, but the pulse got in his veins, making him feel alive and vital. It was just what he needed after a day pouring over records from his own era. It might not be what he'd grown up with, but he was refusing to fall into the trap of living solely in the past.

He was savoring his beer; not much point wasting money on them when getting drunk was so damn hard. Instead, he was watching the crowd, letting his mind get used to the present and the way the people his apparent age acted now. The dress code certainly had changed, reminding him time and again of fabric rations pushing the hemlines ever higher. He wasn't sure what to think of the ill-fitted male couture though.

He was not expecting to see another person he knew working his way into the crowd. He even had to make sure he really had recognized the person, because the trademark facial hair was missing. Dressed not too differently than the younger members of the crowd, Tony seemed to have achieved anonymity with only a little effort as no one was falling over themselves to meet Mr. Stark.

It was too good an opportunity to pass up, Steve decided. He hadn't seen Tony in too long, and for him to be here now was almost a sign in his books. He got up after ordering two beers, one for both of them, and then steered himself over to where Tony had taken up a wall on the outskirts of the dance floor.

He didn't even say a word, just pushed the second beer out into Tony's hand. The other man looked startled at first, then gave a half shrug and took the beer. Steve let him get a swig down before he indicated the dance floor with a wicked gleam.

Tony gave him that patented smile, the one that said he was up for anything. "Don't think I've ever seen you in here before," Tony said, just as if he had no idea who Steve was.

That suited Steve just fine. "Came back to town after a long absence. Wanted to see the nightlife for myself."

"Well, I think we can give you a little taste of how things have changed," the tycoon promised, voice dropping into a sensual timbre that left Steve ready for a hell of a lot more than dancing. Tony, however, took another drink, and then led the way to one of the darker corners of the floor, never sloshing the beer and always flirting at the ones he passed.

Steve found that to be as much of a turn on as pretending they really were strangers. Tony's open sexuality and uncaring attitude about perceptions filled an aching need Steve had never really noticed when he lived here the first time around. He kept his beer out of the way, getting a swallow down before Tony's hand was on his hip and they were caught up in the music.

Tony danced like he fought, all passion and immediacy, which suited Steve just fine. At some point the beers emptied and the bottles were set down so that they could get both hands on each other. No names, nothing but the music and their bodies in constant contact. The whole time, Steve was aware that Tony was moving them away from the lights, away from eyes that would care, but even still he gasped when Tony outright slid a hand down between them to fondle Steve through his jeans.

"Can't stand the heat, we can take it out of the kitchen," Tony growled in Steve's ear with enough challenge that Steve just answered by getting his own hand not just on Tony, but into his pants and around his cock. The looser pants did have an advantage there, he decided. They were leaning into each other, nominally moving with the music, but it was their hands sliding on each other that truly had the rhythm now. Steve's eyes half-closed as he pushed hard into the rough caressing.

It wasn't that different even now, taking pleasure in the press of a crowd, everyone focused on their own pleasure and carefully not calling attention to anyone else. Tony's breathing was harsh in his ear, and then he felt his button pop open as the industrialist decided he needed to even the playing field. Steve glanced around then, but just as he suspected the couples… moresomes? … nearest them were wrapped up in themselves.

They made it through most of one more song, before it was just too much. Tony rested his forehead on Steve's chest for a moment as they each got their hands free. Steve rucked Tony's shirt down with his clean hand to cover any trace, then got his own pants and shirt in order before absently wiping his hand.

They looked at each other, and rather than break the spell, each man parted for a different side of the bar to clean up.

Steve waited a few extra minutes when he was done, but he didn't see Tony come back out.

Somehow, that made the night just right, a casual thing shared with no need to press it further.


End file.
